The regulation of cellular gene expression occurs primarily at the level of transcription initiation by RNA polymerase. Regulated transcription initiation by RNA polymerase II in higher eukaryotes involves the formation of a complex with general transcription factors at promoters (Sawadogo, M. and Sentenac, A., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 59:711-754 (1990). One of these factors, transcription factor IID (TFIID), contains the TATA-binding protein (TBP), which is able to bind directly to promoter DNA. The remaining components of the transcription initiation complex include RNA polymerase II and the initiation factors TFIIA, TFIIB, TFIIE, TFIIF, TFIIH, and TFIIJ. These components associate with TFIID-bound promoter DNA to form a transcription initiation complex. Sequence-specific DNA-binding proteins appear to regulate the establishment and activity of transcription initiation complexes, possibly through interactions with TFIIB and TBP and additional factors that make up TFIID.
Several high molecular weight complexes containing TBP have been identified in extracts from human and Drosophila cells (Gill, G, and Tjian, R., Curr. Opin. Gen. Dev. 2:236-242 (1992); Sharp, P. A., Cell 68:819-821 (1992)). One of these complexes is TFIID, which contains at least eight TBP-associated factors (TAFs) (Pugh B. F., and Tjian, R. J. Genes Dev. 5:1935-1945 (1991)). A second complex is the RNA polymerase I promoter selectivity factor, SL1, which contains TBP and three TAFs (Comai, L., et al., Cell 68:965-976 (1992)). A third complex is a component of the RNA polymerase III factor TFIIIB, which consists of TBP and two TAFs (Taggart, A. K. P., et al., Cell 71:1015-1028 (1992)). Some of the TAFs associated with these complexes appear to function as transcriptional coactivators by providing a functional link between sequence-specific regulators and TBP (Dynlacht, B. D., et al., Cell 66:563-576 (1991)).
The RNA polymerase II carboxy-terminal domain (CTD) is another component of the transcription apparatus that can bind to TBP (Usheva, A., et al., Cell 69:871-881 (1992)). The CTD is a highly conserved and apparently unique feature of the largest subunit of RNA polymerase Il (Young, R. A., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 60:689-715 (1991)). The CTD contains 26-52 repeats, depending on the organism, of the consensus heptapeptide sequence, Tyr-Ser-Pro-Thr-Ser-Pro-Ser. Deletion mutations that remove most or all of the CTD are lethal to cells (Nonet, M., et al., Cell 50:909-915 (1987)). CTD partial truncation mutations cause defects in growth and inducible gene expression in vivo and produce substantial defects in transcription initiation in vitro (Liao, S. M., et al., Genes Dev. 5:2431-2440 (1991)).
An important feature of RNA polymerase II molecules recruited into the initiation complex is their association with RNA polymerase-associated proteins (RAPs) (Conaway, J. W., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266:17721-17724 (1991)). Two mammalian proteins, RAP30 and RAP74, have been identified as components of the general transcription factor TFIIF (Flores, O., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263:10812-10816 (1988)).
Despite this knowledge of the components of the RNA polymerase II transcription initiation complex, two major questions have not been addressed until now. First, how do RNA polymerase II and the general initiation factors interact with one another in vivo? For example, it is not clear whether RNA polymerase II and general factors assemble in a sequential manner on promoter DNA, or whether a large complex of these components assembles prior to association with DNA. Second, how do transcriptional regulators interact with the transcription initiation complex? Thus, we do not know whether interactions occur only between regulators and the subunit of TFIID, or whether there are additional interactions with other components of the initiation complex.